


You Can Be King Again

by Im_Miss_Understood



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Dead Naegi Makes Kamukura A Better Person, God I never want to write Makoto Naegi again, It’s Izuru’s fault Mako’s dead but he blames Kyoko, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Literally the only characters that actually matter are, M/M, Major Character Death Because Makoto is literally the main character, Naegi Kamukura Hinata and maybe Komeada and Kyoko if we stretch it a bit, No beta we die like Makoto in this fic, POV Multiple, SDR2 & THH are briefly alluded to, The ROD’s base is in HPA, This is the one fic where Naegi dies in his execution, This was inspired after listening to “You Can Be King Again” on a five hour loop, and Makoto’s a ghost, because he’s Hajime’s edgy deviantart oc, but he pretends not to, but it’s actually like 8+3 or smtg, but like it’s not the main focus, but the survivors still escape cause Kyoko’s a baddass, i made the mistake of not letting Makoto talk and now I’m regretting it, if you couldn’t tell I can’t tag for shit, it’s also Komahina, it’s also that one fic where Izuru has constant guilt cause he kind of causes Makoto’s death, so is UDG, so is chiaki, so is the rest of 78, so let me know if I should add anything, they’re both at blame here, why? cause I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Miss_Understood/pseuds/Im_Miss_Understood
Summary: There’s a ghost in the halls of the once fully inhabited school of Hope’s Peak. Kamukura first sees it in Towa city, the Killing School Life still fresh and new in everyone’s minds.It doesn’t matter. Kamukura doesn’t care.(He cares a lot. This is all his fault. He did this)That one fic where Makoto is actually killed in his execution, and it’s Kamukura’s fault
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	You Can Be King Again

**Author's Note:**

> Oop here we go! My first fan fiction on Ao3! Please let me now how I did, or if I should tag something else, or if there are any spelling mistakes or anything really just let me know, ok? Let’s get on with this

* * *

The first time Kamukura see’s Makoto Naegi again after the final trial of the killing game is in Towa city. Almost six months had gone by since the execution of Makoto Naegi, the re-trial execution of Junko Enoshima, and the end of the killing school life. After being declared the murderer of Mukuro Ikusaba, Makoto had been been executed. Smashed to bits and pieces with his body no longer resembling a human being.

A re-trial ended up being called, and Kirigiri Kyoko was able to reveal the truth to the rest of the surviving members of the 78th class. How Junko had tried to frame her, and how Makoto had covered for her and ended up getting killed. Enoshima executed herself soon after that, laughing in their faces of despair, having killed their beloved Hope. They left the school soon after that, trodden with despair and no hope to keep them high.

Kamukura had been walking through Towa city, a few days after Komaru Naegi had escaped with the help of two members of said class, Toko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami. He had wondered why they had freed and helped her escape at first, since the only connection they had to her was no longer alive, before coming to the logical conclusion.

They felt guilt. They owed Makoto Naegi their lives, a debt they could never truly pay back. Saving the last living family member he had was the closest they could get to getting closure. He however, knew how foolish that was. They would never truly be relieved of that guilt, even by doing this. It’s simply human nature however, to try and relieve yourself of the sins you may have once committed in previously.

He had been walking past the house that had once been inhabited by Komaru Naegi, and was perfectly keen on walking past it without sparing it a single glance, and he did just that...

Before backtracking, because unless his body was truly failing him, he just saw Naegi Makoto lying down in the middle of the houses backyard.

Kamukura blinked once. Then twice. Slowly, and no, his eyes were not playing tricks on him,(that was impossible)that was Makoto Naegi.

Leaping over the fence surrounding the backyard with the talent and grace that only the Ultimate Gymnast could posses, Kamukura silently walked over to the boy who should very well not be there.

Standing over him, and blocking out the sunlight, Kamukura gazed down at the boy(?), who blearily opened his eyes. He looked at the long haired other for a second, before smiling softly, mouth open in an eternal giggle.

Without saying a word, Kamukura walked away from the boy who should not be there, and did not look back.

* * *

The next time Kamukura sees Makoto Naegi is in Hope’s Peaks Academy’s kitchen. He had long since written off the boy as a hallucination, since that was the only explanation that made sense.

(Everything has to make sense)

So when he walked into the kitchen and saw it, he ignored it. Teruteru was making something, something that didn’t matter. Kamukura wasn’t going to eat it anyway.

The hallucination was holding a glass of water, tilting it slightly and watching the water run across the sides of the glass cup. Briefly, Kamukura turns his gaze to Teruteru, to see if he has noticed the boy. If he did, he made no signs that it bothered or shocked him.

Then the hallucination walked through the cook.

Hanamura made no movements to show he noticed this, aside from a very slight shiver that Kamukura easily caught.

The hallucination(?) turned to him, and waved. It was a small wave, quick and slight, but a wave nonetheless.

Kamukura walked away.

Away.

Away.

Away from the boy he killed.

The boy did not follow him.

_(Why would it? It’s not real)_

* * *

The third time Kamukura sees the hallucination is in a tree. Yes, a tree.

It was simply sitting there, looking out into the distance. It’s lips were moving, but no sounds were coming out.

(‘So it’s not an auditory hallucination’ Kamukura briefly thinks)

Then it turns to him, and smiles.

(Stop smiling at me, stopstopstopstopstop-)

The hallucination scoots slightly on the tree branch that it’s sitting on, and pats the place where it was sitting just a few moments ago, an obvious sign that it(he?) wants Kamukura to come and sit there.

Kamukura walks away again.

(Because he is a coward, and he doesn’t want to face the consequences of his actions. Cowardcowardcowardcoward-)

Kamukura does not look back,(he never looks back, just like with Nanami) but if he did, he would see the hallucination looking at him with slight disappointment. Not anger, not vengeance, not crazed psychopathy, simply disappointment.

* * *

The fourth time Kamukura sees Makoto Naegi, he wonders if this is karma.

After the tree incident, more and more ‘hallucinations’ had started to appear. He sees Leon Kuwata on the baseball diamond in the field behind HPA, and Sakura Ogami in the gym, practicing.

Practicing for what, Kamukura has no clue. He doubts she has any competitions she needs to worry about anymore.

He sees Mondo Owada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and Chihiro Fujisaki in the library, looking at something on a computer.

(He decides not to question how hallucinations turned on a computer. He simply assumes one of the other remnants left it on and forgot to turn it off.)

(That does not explain why one of the ROD were looking at a coding sheet)

He’s in the gym with the other Remnants of Despair, watching Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji as they act on stage.

Multiple times during the show he contemplated leaving, and almost does. He would have left if not for the unknown and wanted unwanted guests there as well.

The form of Leon Kuwata strums a guitar. He is not very good at it, judging from the way he moves his hands that blatantly shows inexperience.

He however, cannot judge how good the former Ultimate Baseball Star’s musical talents are, as he cannot hear them.

Kamukura wonders when he started referring to the deceased members of the 78th class as people, not hallucinations.

He does not care. He does not mind

Sayaka Maizono is singing, and by reading her lips he can tell that it is one of her songs, from one of the last albums she ever released. He can’t judge her singing as well.

He wishes he could.

Makoto Naegi has cymbals. This is the only moment where he is glad he cannot hear the hallucinations ghosts.

Ghosts. How pathetic he truly is, for even thinking something like the souls of the dead exist.

He does not correct himself

(Kamukura finds himself silently apologizing to the Ultimate Spirit Medium. He had bashed her talent constantly though now it appeared that he was in the wrong. Kamukura doubts she cares however, as she is dead.)

Ironic. The spirit medium is now a spirit herself.

He can tell that Naegi Makoto has no musical experience as well, apparent from the way he bashes the cymbals without a care in the world.

(How long has it been since he was that carefree?)

Multiple times, Servent latches onto his arm and fawns over the two Ultimates on stage, about how incredible they both are, but now the three dead students have dropped their instruments and have taken a bow. They collapse on top of each other, breathless and laughing.

He thinks they are laughing. He cannot hear them

Hiyoko Saionji and Mioda Ibuki take a bow as well, much calmer then the dead under class men before them, and Servent jumps up with an excited giggle, tugging Kamukura up with him.

Kamukura knows that he could have easily resisted Servent if he wanted to. He simply allowed himself to get pulled up.

He drowns out Servent’s breathless screeches by looking at the musical dead trio on stage.

They’re still sitting there, on the ground. Maizono in the middle, Kuwata to her left, head on her shoulder, and Naegi on the right, head also on her shoulder.

They seem to be at peace, and no resentment seems to be residing within the three. He understands why of course. There’s no need for hatred and anger when you’re dead. Simple things like that don’t matter. They’re tied to life and don’t pass on into death.

Naegi catches him staring (again. It seems as though all he’s been doing these past few months is stare at Naegi) and with a happy smile he waves. (Again)

Kamukura does not run away.

Kamukura waves back.

He can see the blatant confusion on Servant’s face, and the quiet pauses of sound from the other remnants.

(‘He’s finally lost it’ He hears Hiyoko mutter)

And maybe he has, but Kamukura doesn’t really mind that thought.

Naegi’s eyes seem to widen in awe, mouth gaping as his hand droops in the air. Then he smiles. Not like Servant’s wide and excessive smile, but a sweet one, one that almost makes Kamukura want to smile back.

So he does. Why shouldn’t he?

...

He has officially convinced the other Remnants of Despair that he has gone crazy and lost his mind.

“Oh my god he’s been possessed” Soda Kazuichi silently screams as he slowly disappears into his beanie.

Servant falls onto the floor, bashing his head on a chair in the process.

...

He is passed out.

...

Oh well

* * *

Kamukura follows Makoto Naegi(?) into the garden outside Hopes Peak. He watches as the dead boy swings around and leaps through the rough leaf piles.

The grass does not move from around him, and the leaves do not crunch under his feet. He does not seem to mind it however, so Kamukura does not say anything.

He watches as the boy sits down by the fountain, and he walks towards him, sitting down as well.

He looks at his reflection in the water.

There is only himself, alone. There is no reflection for the boy beside him.

The boy turns to him, and starts to move his lips. No sound comes out, but Kamukura knows how to lip read.

(He silently apologizes to the Ultimate Lip Reader as well)

‘What is your name?” The boy ‘says’.

“My name is Izuru Kamukura” he responds.

The boy is still for a few moments, before moving his lips again.

“I don’t think that’s your name”

Kamukura is silent. That’s seems to be enough of an answer for the boy who should not be here.

“Why are you sad?” Makoto mouths.

“I am not sad” Kamukura responds, blankly, emotionlessly.

Makoto simply stares at him with remorse.

(Stopstopstop I don’t need your remorse I don’t need your pity-)

“That’s good” Makoto talks with no words. He stands up, gazing out past the fountain. Kamukura stands as well.

“There’s no point in sadness. You don’t gain anything from pity”

Makoto turns away from him, then turns back, this time smiling awkwardly.

“Take it from me!”

He rubs his cheek with his index finger, grinning happily.

He turns away and starts running, leaping through the grass and meadows that are no longer green and healthy, with him being the only thing near that is carefree and happy.

Kamukura leaps after him, and he realizes that he feels...good. Like he can do anything.

He can do anything, but this is different. He cannot explain it.

...

That is a first

...

Naegi Makoto does not look at him to see only an ocean full of talents. He does not look at him only to see something super inhuman.

He looks at him like he is a human. Like he is normal.

He is like a dog in that sense. He does not care or judge. He is simply a spectator, who occasionally passes his judgment.

Naegi does not care about hope or despair. They do not matter to him. Why would they? He is dead. Things like that no longer concern him.

(That’s a lie. Kamukura knows it’s a lie)

He can run around the garden all day long, free and happy.

...

He doesn’t think Makoto wants that, however.

He is not like the rest of the deceased class of 78, who seem perfectly content with what they have.

Makoto does not want a life that is simply carefree and happy. He wants to help people. It is simply in his nature.

He thinks that Makoto Naegi has helped him. He thinks Makoto Naegi knows this.

Makoto Naegi wants to be with his friends, his living friends, at the Future Foundation. He wants to be the true Ultimate Hope. He wants to help the world, but he can’t.

(He can’t because I killed him. I killed him I killed him I killed him-)

He thinks that is Makoto Naegi’s reason for still being here, residing in a place he no longer belongs in, a place he hasn’t belonged in for a long time.

* * *

“Why are you here?” Kamukura asks him.

The ghost of Makoto Naegi turns to him.

“Why aren’t you with your friends, at the Future Foundation?” He asks again, slightly more forceful.

“Why aren’t you haunting them?”

(Why did you choose me?)

Makoto blinks at him for a second. He turns away, takes what seems to be a deep breath, (why does he need to breath? Why is that a concern?) and then looks back at him.

“I can’t” he mouths. Kamukura narrows his eyes. Only slightly, but Izuru knows Naegi can tell.

“What do you mean ‘I can’t’?”

“I mean I can’t. I can only go where I went when I was alive”

Ahh, that explains why he was in Towa city. He lived there before...everything.

“Then why aren’t you following your sister?” Kamukura counters back.

“She escaped a while ago” Makoto answers simply and, oh, that makes sense. He should have known that. He had actively tried to stop her.

Makoto had followed him while he had done this, his immense displeasure showing the entire time.

(He doesn’t get an opinion on what Izuru does. He’s dead)

“And besides, you’re the only one who can see me. The only one who’s been able to see me for a while”.

Makoto doesn’t tell him why Kamukura can see him. Kamukura thinks he doesn’t know either.

Kamukura decides not to question it. He doesn’t think he’ll get an answer. He thinks he’s okay with that.

(He knows why. It’s because he killed him killed him killedhim)

* * *

When he hears that the survivors of the 78th class are collecting the Remnants Of Despair, the first thing he wonders is why?

The 78th class should hate them. They were key players in their killing game, and yet they’re still trying to save them?

He asks this to Kirigiri Kyoko, the person who came to collect him. She glares at him.

“I don’t like you” she starts off boldly.

“Likewise” Kamukura continues, looking at her through the reflection of the window he is standing by in the 78th classroom. He can see Makoto from the corner of his eye, and Kamukura wonders how upset he is. He was good friends with Kyoko Kirigiri.

She ignores him.

“But I know that this is the right thing to do. I know that if Makoto were still alive he would have done this. He would’ve wanted us to try and save you. He would have wanted us to give you a second chance”.

Ah. There it is.

“So that’s what this is about....” Kamukura turns away from the window, looking at Kirigiri’s face.

She looks confused, so Kamukura decides to enlighten her.

“You are not attempting to save us out of the good of your heart. You are doing this because of guilt”.

Kirigiri doesn’t answer, covering her mouth. He has struck a nerve.

“You are doing this because you believe Naegi Makoto would have wanted this. You are trying relieve yourself of the guilt of the mistakes you made that day”

She glares at him. “What are you talking about?” She practically hisses at him. She is starting to break.

“It was due to your failures and mistakes that cost Naegi Makoto his life. If you had been smarter, he would still be here today”

Kirigiri goes silent.

“I’ll come with you” Kamukura says simply, and without another word Kirigiri spins around and walks the other way, her poker face crumbling.

He turns to the teachers desk and pulls out the USB key that holds the Junko Enoshima A.I, and turns to Makoto Naegi.

“Well? Are you coming?”

Makoto looks at him, then at the USB key, then at him again.

He walks away without another ‘word’.

Away from Kamukura.

Kamukura chases after him.

Makoto Naegi walks into the 77th classroom, and there sits the ghost of Chiaki Nanami.

Kamukura is unable to tear his eyes away from the two.

Makoto holds out a hand, and Nanami takes it, blinking sleepily at him.

They walk straight through Kamukura.

Away away away.

He chases after them, but even with all the talents in the world he cannot catch up to them.

He will never be as good as them, as they are Ultimates, and he is a pathetic reserve course student.

Nanami disappears first, and Naegi turns to look at him.

“I think Hajime is a nicer name. I like it more then Izuru. You should use that one instead”

Then he disappears, with no proof that he was ever there in the first place.

Hajime Hinata Izuru Kamukura clutches the Junko A.I in his fist.

Then he walks away

Away

Away

Because he is a coward.

He walks towards Kirigiri and allows himself to be handcuffed.

When he is inside the room that houses the Neo-World Program, he wonders if he is doing the right thing. He has a chance to stop what he’s doing and to simply allow the program to work as it is supposed to.

He puts the A.I into the program.

(Just like before. His choices are going to result in people getting killed. Simply because he was bored. It’s just like Makoto all over again)

He wonders if Hinata will survive this. He wonders if he will be murdered, or if he will kill somebody.

(He hopes that if he dies he will see Makoto again, so that he can apologize)

...

Apologize for what...?

...

For letting him die.

...

Kamukura Izuru Falls Asleep  
Hajime Hinata Wakes Up

* * *

The moment Hajime Hinata awakens, he works as hard as he can to save his classmates.

It’s obvious that the survivors of the 78th class don’t like him, or any of them.

Yasuhiro is terrified of them. Fukawa keeps her distance. The Genocider is indifferent. Asahina is hateful. Togami and Kirigiri are cold. They do the bare minimum, but he can’t being himself to ask for more. They deserve their anger. They killed almost all of the 78th class, so it makes sense that the few survivors would be resentful. The fact that they saved them in the first place is more kindness then they deserve.

All of 77 wakes up in the end, and he thinks that makes the 78th survivors even angrier.

He can’t blame them. Why do they, the murderers, the terrorists, the villains, get to have almost all their classmates alive and safe, when they don’t?

When he meets Komaru Naegi she throws herself onto him, screaming and kicking and fighting him as much as she can.

Toko holds her back as she screams and screams, about her brother, about how much she hated him, how she hoped he rotted in hell for an eternity.

He cannot blame her for her anger.

However it is boring, predictable.

(God he hates when he thinks like that. It makes him seem too much like...him)

Later she apologizes to them all. She says she was angry and that she let her emotions get the best of her.

He can tell that she isn’t completely sorry, but she is a little so the 77th class accepts her apology.

Then there’s the boy.

He sees him in the class photograph for the 78th class. Hajime pinpoints the survivors, but he also notices the dead.

There is one in particular however, that interests him.

The boy.

He has brown hair, a hoodie, and he has a stick of hair, parading on the top of his head, a lot like him.

The old him, of course. Now he just has streaks and streaks of pitch black hair.

(He needs to cut it soon)

(He proceeds to do that just a few hours later)

He asks the 78th class who he is. The reactions vary from indifference, anger, and sadness. Nobody has given him a straight answer yet.

He hears them talk when they think he can’t hear them.

He doesn’t recognize the boy, yet somehow he does? ‘It’s complicated’ is where Hinata leaves it at.

It’s when he goes to Hopes Peak with the rest of his class, to pick up their things, that he finally corners him.

The boy with the hoodie is sitting by the fountain, looking at his reflection.

Hajime turned to Nagito, who was walking beside him, and patted him on the back.

“Oh? Yes Hajime, what is it?” Nagito asked, pushing his bags of clothing over his shoulder. There wasn’t much, but they honestly had to take what they could get. God knows what he 78th survivors were going to get the anything, let alone the FF.

“I’m just gonna check something out” Hajime rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t wait up for me”

Komeada blinked, then looked over his shoulder at the fountain.

“...can you not see him?” Hajime asked, suddenly embarrassed. Nagito looked back at him.

“No? There’s no one there Hajime” Nagito smiles a bit, face more confused then anything.

Despite all this, Nagito walks away, joining the rest of their class. After he was out of eyes distance, Hajime practically ran-stumbled his way over to the fountain.

The boy looks up at him, eyes open wide in shock as there is suddenly a man towering over him.

“H-hi” Hinata breaths out, and goddamnit he’s the ultimate track runner for fucks sake. He should NOT be getting tired this quickly.

The boys mouth is still semi-open, eyes still stuck wide. He slowly lifts his hand and waves softly.

“You’re Makoto Naegi, right?” Because that’s what the files called him. Makoto Naegi.

The Ultimate Luckster

...

The Ultimate **Hope**

Hajime is certain that this boy can help him. He has to! They share the same talent!

Naegi nods again, slower this time.

Hajime practically jumps with joy. He doesn’t of course, but he could if he wanted to.

“Great! Nice to meet you! I’m Hajime Hinata, but you can just call me Hajime.

The boy doesn’t respond, but he still smiles. He closes his eyes, and softly grins at him.

Hajime asks him if he wants to meet his classmates, and the boy agrees.

...

His classmates tell him that there is no one there.

Hajime doesn’t understand.

(Why does he feel such a huge amount of guilt looking at him?)

He learns that Makoto Naegi is dead. From Komaru. Komaru Naegi.

He watches as she grieves about how he’s been dead for at least a year now. He learns that he was given a chance to save him.

Izuru Kamukura had been powering Makoto Naegi’s execution. Izuru killed him.

Hajime killed him.

And he could have saved him, as he learns from Alter Ego. Apparently the A.I. Version of Chihiro Fujisaki had tried to stop the execution, but he had destroyed the A.I. before it could.

He had been the pillar between life and death for Makoto Naegi, and he hadn’t done a damn thing. He let him die.

Makoto Naegi watches as Hajime Hinata continues on with a life he doesn’t deserve. Watches as the 78th class slowly starts to accept them, watches the final killing game. Somewhere after that he and Nagito started dating, being the thing the other had truly needed. He watches Kyoko Kirigiri become principal of the new Hope’s Peak academy.

Slowly, but surely, Hajime Hinata starts to recover.

Even while everything changes around Hajime, Makoto Naegi stays the same. A hope in the darkness of despair, someone, or something, that Hajime can count on to be there. Just the same as ever. The only thing that stays the same. Forever stuck in the body of a 19 thought 15 year old boy.

Before he even realizes it, three years have gone by. The world is recovering, and everything is calm and peaceful. Hopeful. Him and Nagito are still together, their relationship stronger then ever.

Even through all their hardships, somehow he is still alive. Somehow.

Even after all this time, Hajime still makes his way to Hopes Peak Academy. Once every week. Just to check up on everything. On him.

In a few months, the school will reopen, with both him and Nagito taking up positions as teachers, as per request of Kyoko Kirigiri, and her vice-principal Byakuya Togami.

Hajime would never understand how the two managed to balance being both district heads at the Future Foundation, and having such high positions at Hope’s Peak. He struggles to comprehend the fact that he’s going to have to balance being a teacher in so little time, and that’s one job!

Maybe being unemployed for so long was starting to make him lazy...

When he arrives at the accursed school that had started it all, he lays his  
hertrichromatic eyes on the fountain.

Naegi isn’t there.

That’s a first in a while. That’s usually where Hajime would find the underclassmen, always ready for his weekly meetups with the only person who could see him.

He wonders if Makoto has gotten bored of him

...

Ironic

After a few seconds of thought, Hajime makes his way into the school. It’s been cleaned up quite nicely, since Hajime had first been there.

As Izuru

He makes his way to the 78th classroom, where he spots that it’s been locked off. He assumes it’s because Kirigiri doesn’t want people to trample on the last place all of her classmates were together.

Understandable

Hajime goes in anyway, easily unpicking the lock that holds the door locked up tight. Immediately after entering the room, he can tell that something is wrong. His analyst talent picks up all the little details in the ghost. He still hasn’t turned to face him, opting to stare at him through his reflection in the window instead.

He ends up sitting on the floor, Makoto following suit a few moments later.

He can predict what Makoto is going to say, and he dislikes it greatly, so he chooses to ignore it instead.

He waits for what seems like hours, yet it’s only a been a few minutes when Makoto turns to look at him.

“Hajime” Makoto mouths, and right then, Hajime knows.

“Where are you going?” Hajime asks urgently, because he doesn’t know how much time he has left.

“Back to my friends. To my family. My mom and dad. My classmates. Sayaka, Mukuro, Junko...and all the others.”

Hajime is quiet at that.

“Will I ever see you again?”

Makoto looks at him, and smiles that blindly hopeful smile.

“No. No I don’t think you will. Not for a long time at least”

“Why can’t you stay?” Hajime demands, and he knows he’s being selfish he knows, he knows that Makoto doesn’t deserve to be locked up in the school he was murdered in where only one person can actually see him, but he so desperately wants him to stay.

Makoto smiles again. “Because you don’t need me anymore” he says as he casts his eyes downward. “You’re not despairing anymore, so I’m not needed”

‘That’s a stupid answer’ Hajime wants to say, but he doesn’t, because he believes that would upset Naegi.

“Oh” is the incredibly intelligent answer Hajime comes up with.

Makoto nods and begins to stand up.

Hajime doesn’t know what to say. What is one supposed to say in a moment like this?

“Bye” Hajime says, and he almost punches himself because god, bye?! REALLY?! Out of everything he could’ve said-

Makoto giggles, or at least Hajime thinks he does. He can’t hear him.

“Bye Hajime” he seems to whisper, and then he walks through the closed door, and it’s as simple as that.

‘He’s a fucking ghost’ Hajime thinks to himself as he feels tears slide from his eyes, too many to stop. ‘He was already dead!’

‘He’s going to be with his other friends. I should be happy for him’

Yeah, he’s still upset. He’s not Makoto after all.

He walks away from the school, and he goes home, back to Jabberwock, feeling emptier then he’s ever felt in a while.

The next day, Nagito proposes to him, and he can’t help but feel as though this is what Naegi meant when he said he was no longer in despair.

* * *

Kyoko Kirigiri watches Nagito Komeada and Hajime Hinata as they sleep in the teachers lounge.

(She seems to have a problem with that. Watching talentless boys sleep)

She wonders, if in another universe, that would have been her and Naegi.

She feels a strange feeling erupt in her chest at that thought, and quickly labels it as anger.

Jealousy

Even after all these years, she still couldn’t seem to get over her anger for the 77th class, these two specifically.

The only reason that she had offered them jobs in the first place was to keep an eye on them, incase they were still despaired.

They weren’t. Kyoto knew this.

With Aoi in P.E, Toko and Komaru in Literature, And Hajime and Nagito in Math and Science respectfully, things were bound to go wrong eventually.

She had been tempted to give Nagito the Art position, simply because she was scared he was going to make a bomb, but Hajime had come up with an argument that she couldn’t combat with after Nagito had begged him to.

Kirigiri told him that if he blew something up Hajime would have to take accountability. So far, nothing had happened, but that was probably because while Nagito may love him, Hajime was definitely scary when he wanted him to be.

She turns away, ready to leave, when a scratchy voice calls her back.

“M-Miss. Kirigiri?” She hears Hajime call out, and she turns around to see him blinking wearily at her.

They make eye contact, and his eyes seem to expand comedically wide.

With a screech, he pushes the boy sleeping on his lap onto the floor.

“Hajime what the fuck-“ Nagito sees her as well, and great now they’re both screaming.

“We swear we aren’t sleeping on the job!” Hajime chokes out after he’s done screaming.

“Y-yeah, we’re on our lunch break and we were planning our classes till like 3 in the morning and then we got like two hours of sleep so we were really tired so we just thought we could-“

Hajime punches him in the shoulder when Kyoko holds up her hand, signifying for them to stop.

“Calm down. I wasn’t questioning you. I know you’re responsible enough to know that you’d get in major trouble for sleeping when you have class. Well, I know Hajime is.

Komeada looks offended at that, and Hajime looks like he’s trying his hardest to keep his poker face straight.

She rolls her eyes, and with a quick ‘get back to class’ she leaves the two teachers, former remnants, now married couple be.

As she walks away, she faintly hears the sound of Hajime’s laughter echoing through the halls, and she smiles slightly.

She briefly remembers that in a few days it will be their first anniversary since they got married.

She wonders if Byakuya will help her scavenge around the wasteland for a gift.

(Forgiveness is better late then never, right?)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell I never want to write Makoto Naegi again. Curse Kamukura
> 
> I was so excited to label this as Kamukura/Naegi but then I realized that they aren’t together in this fic
> 
> Damn now I’m thinking of that one scene in DR3 where Hajime is talking to Chiaki but it’s with Makoto instead Lol
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
